Prepare for Class
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: The biggest loser in Astora becomes a transfer student heading to Lordran The most dangerous place in the world. After his first day he experienced the insanity that is Lordran. Will he prevail or be swallowed whole by the insane. Probably the swallowed whole.
1. Prepare for Insanity

AN: This isn't a sequel it's hard to improve on previous work with expectations you have to do better. A reboot isn't easy either a new attempt at a narrative that was already done isn't easy you have to do better than the original. This note is basically saying that a reboot isn't easy.

Lordran it sounded so...Great I am an exchange student from Astora my name is Drake my family bloodline is one of heroes. My grandfather is the slayer of demons, and father chosen undead and then there's me. I wore my only pair of clothes blue hoodie, black jeans and shoes with the elite knight helm. I am lost what am I going to do with my life I've heard that Lordran is the most violent place in the world. I don't really have combat expirence I can use a sword and know basic pyromancy so I avoid a fight. Well my I can see the port and Anor Londo the big golden city and three people at the dock standing for me. The ship crashed into the dock sending me over the rail in front of the three making me look stupid "I take it your my new "brother" correct". It was a man with a lion helmet a gold hoodie and black pants and yellow shoes "Ornstein he looks weird very skinny not alot of meat on his bones." This guy was dressed similar to the other guy but had a weird face helmet. "Let's get you back to Gwyn." This one was female with a porcelain mask a blue jacket and boots she motioned for me to follow. We walked for a while and made it to a large castle with many guards big and small. "This where I'm living at." "Indeed this is where your staying you we be treated as one of Gwyn's own." Then a another guy came with a white shirt with a sun, jeans, and green shoes. "Hello you must be my new brother I am Solaire of Astora but I'm Gwyn's first born." He seemed friendly but Lordran has the highest death rate in the world so can't bee to safe. "I should show you you're other...9 siblings. Well you've already met Smough, Ornstein, and Ciaran so you need to see the other 5."

3rd person

Drake walked through the large hallway until he saw a door with a plate saying "Oscar's room knocking is very important good manners are a must." Solaire kicked the door in to see Oscar under the covers hiding. "Satan satan incarnate." Oscar was visably afraid of Solaire for some reason and the two walked out Oscar's room and went to the next door. " This room is my brother Artorias' room he currently isn't here so we'll visit my sister Gwyndolin." They entered Gwyndolin's room and saw her reading a book called eleven hot smooches. "This is my sister she isn't from her this specific world she would've been a boy. But dad dosen't want a crossdressing son so mastered interdimesional travel and took her." This sounded really farfetched but played along anyway. "She also reads smutty novels!" "Solaire you jackass there not smutty they're adult drama narratives you narc." They left the room and went to the next one which has a name plate saying. "This is Ciaran's room you met her but my two other brother are in there." Solaire noticed the door is locked so he punched a hole and unlocked it peeking out from the corner. Ornstein, Gough and Ciaran were playing smash before the door broke and a huge chunck of wood went through her wii u. "You little bitch you're paying for that." Solaire grabbed Drake by the hood and speed off taking him to his room. "You have school tomorrow so get rest." Solaire slammed the door and Drake could her his screams of agony and pain along with the breaking of bones. "Fuck me this school year is going to be the death of me." It was the next day everyone was getting ready for school Gwyn left early cause he is the principal. They all had breakfast and went to the bus stop it was quiet sorta until. "I forgot about Drake you don't have anywhere to sit you can sit with me and Ciaran you can find a new one." Drake was about to say thank you until they heard noise from a nearby sewer grate. "Guys what was that noise." Said Gwyndolin looking up from her smutty novel stepping behind Gough. Then some guy pops out the sewer crawling out all bloody and stuff only to be pulled back in screaming. "This is just a regular tuesday don't worry about it." Ornstein told Drake to comfort him in the worst way only making him more afraid. The bus pulled and when they got on a huge fight had broken out it was a extremely bloody one too. "What the hell." Drake said as Ciaran, and Ornstein took out their weapons jumping into the fight killing multiple other students. Ciaran slashed multiple throats and cut heads clean off as Ornstein cut bodies in half and thrusted through people. The fight went on for a few minutes until everyone was dead and guts were all over the floor. "I needed a work out." Ornstein cracked his neck and sta in his seat along with Ciaran and Drake.

They finally reached school and went to home room "Drake stick with me no one will try to kill you if your with me." Drake didn't question what he said cause it probably was true after what happen on the bus. Drake went to his 2nd period Mrs. Izalith's class she is a pyromancy teacher duuh. "You boy come here." Drake dragged his feet across the ground to Mrs. Izalith sitting on her desk. "You are 20 minutes late to my class do you know what happens when you late?" Drake gulped at at her remark thinking she was going to kill him. "I set you on fucking fire." Yep she was going to kill him oh well. "I understand you were on that late bus I'm going to have a talk with that bus driver." Drake dodged the bullet this time so he sat down near the window putting his head in his arms drifting off to sleep. Drake was tapped on the shoulder multiple times until he woke up. "Hey bro what's up bro." The guy's voice was kinda high pitched and he wasn't all there he was clearly high. "Whats your name?" The guy was moving his head all over the place and was laughing. "Tarkus man I'm so messed up dood you gotta hit this joint man." Drake took the joint snapping his fingers lighting it and was instantly high everything was every color at once. Tarkus took his joint backk as Drake fell on the ground and Mrs. Izalith walked towards him. "God dammit Tarkus how many times have I told you not to give drugs to new kids?!" Tarkus shrugged as a laugh track played and Drake was taken to the nurse. "My head hurts where am I." Then a large man in stone like armor picked him up by the hood shaking him. "Are you okay if your dead I'll lose my job the unemployment rate is high here don't die!" "I am alive put me down!" He was dropped on his ass along with a loud thump. "Now tell me what's going on?" "Well Tarkus swapped out his joint for one filled with dung pie giving you toxic you almost died." "Well are you guys going to take disciplinary actions?" "Nope." This is why the murder rate is so high Drake thought he walked out the Nurse office with a pass signed by "Nurse Havel" going to third period. "Hey Mr. Lo-" He walked in to see a naked man in a big hat pacing around the class franticly. "Hey Drake!" Solaire waved his hands gaining his attention Drake just walked to him. He sat between him and a female sorceress and tried to rest until he felt Solaire's warm breath on his neck. "You never said hello to Beatrice."

"Hello Beatrice." Beatrice was silent making him sigh then from halfway across the class three students busted in. "Hey guys it's the new kid." Drake had no idea what they wanted the three walked up to him. It was a man with a gold helm and white jacket he put his hands on the desk. "Look my girlfriend wants to invite you to something I don't know. You going or not?" Drake shook his head it can't be that bad it was after school and everyone is going. The fire alarm was ringing and smoke was coming from the next room Smough busted through. "I didn't do it!" The school burnt down guess that means everyone gets to go to party early. "Drake I heard you got invited to the party?" "Yeah I did." "I'm suprised don't make yourself look stupid." Ornstein walked off as he climbed into the bus leaving Drake on the curb. "Looks like you've been kicked to the curb by your only friend." It was Gwyndolyn she was still reading the smut novel and held a white card. "You were invited to the party?" "Of course you didn't want me to go?"

Drake arrived a the party with his siblings and saw the giant mansion Rhea lived in. "C'mon guys let's go." Ciaran threw a chain that wrapped around Solaire's neck and she yanked pulling him back. "We're all going to the same place." Everyone walked into Rhea's house noticing the large amount of students. "Alright Ornstein your on Drake duty." Ciaran commanded Ornstein he rolled his eyes and pulled Drake over to the punch table. "Ornstein what are we doing?" "Girl scouting." "I thought you are dating Ciaran." Ornstein smirked at Drake's question. "It's okay to look." Ornstein looked over the large crowd of people seeing lots and lots of girls. "Who's that girl she's kinda hot." Ornstein Looked over seeing the girl he was pointing at. "Uh Drake that's Zullie not only the most popular girl in school but dangerous. She-"'Drake put a finger to his helmet. "I can do this you don't always have to protect me." Drake ran into the crowd to the girl approaching her but getting more nervous. She wore a black jacket Covering her neck and a mask. She turned to him with a "Hmm." Drake Started to stutter with nervousness. "Hey...I wa-want to know i-if you want t-" Drake heard footsteps behind him and a booming voice. "You hittin on my girlfriend."

Ornstein was at the punch table with Ciaran talking about relationship stuff. "It's good we finally get time to ourselves. Wait where's Drake?!" Then chants of "fight!" echoed throughout the party making the two run into the crowd. Drake was punched and fell onto the ground knocking off his helmet and he bled from his mouth. "Stop it Chad!" Drake was getting kicked in the stomach as Ciaran ran over. "Piss off Randy, or I'll deal with you myself!" Ciaran picked him up slinging Drake over his shoulder making her shoulder bloody and gross. The group left the party and went back to the castle Ornstein and Ciaran stood over the boy. "What's going on?" They stared at each other awkwardly. "You got your ass kicked but don't worry for now on you will be trained by us." Ciaran said causing Drake to gulp in fear.


	2. Harem Hunter rising

Drake was in the grass bleeding through his helmet causing Ornstein to have a unamused look. "You can't be that weak." Said Ciaran as Ornstein leaned on his spear. "Do you have any other skills?" Drake scratched the back of his head and said "I know pyromancy I'm kinda good." Ornstein smiled he had a plan. "Do you know Ironflesh?" "Yeah but it makes me slow." He casted it and Ciaran traded place with Ornstein readying her fist. "That's no fair I'm too slow." She dashed forward punching his stomach then sweep kicked his feet making him fall. "The spell isn't making you slow its your mind. If you think of it as heavy armor it will weigh you down but if you think of it as skin you'll run circles around Chad. Ciaran held her hand out as Drake grabbed onto it pulling him up. Drake got in a stance as Ciaran ran at him sending a kick to his head but he didn't block in time. He was knocked into the grass as Ciaran leaped into the air in front of the sun landing on Drake's stomach. "Get let's try again." She said as the Ironflesh got lighter he got into a blocking stance as Ciaran attacked him.

Ornstein and Ciaran stood Drake up walking inside the house as Ornstein was about to say something. "I won'that be here tommarrow so Ciaran will take to my friend Alva's house." Drake Wondered why he won't be here tommarrow but that's Ornstein's buissness. It was the next day Drake arrived at Alva's house he was accompanied by Crieghton and Leroy. "Ciaran your friend is here." Alva yelled cause she is upstairs he grabbed Drake's arm pulling him in. "Drake we're gonna be training bro." Alva's breath smelt like weed he wore a gray jacket and scarf also his pockets had spare blunts. "What are you going to teach me?" "I'm teaching you how to dodge." Alva and Drake walked into the backyard and put their fist up. "You can block but blocking isn't a option when fighting Chad." Drake wondered why but if he asked Chad would more intimidating so Alva explained anyway. "You see the thing about Chad is he is the strongest student in Lordran and he took all our Waifus and no one is strong enough. Until Chad tried to take Ciaran and then Ornstein came in a kicked his ass he was the only one that ever defeated Chad." Alva ran up to Drake almost as fast as Ciaran or Ornstein and kicked him. Drake got back up and dodged Alva's fist "I fought Chad he took my girlfriend Serrta when I tried to fight him. He whooped my ass then snapped her neck in front of me." Alva said swinging his fist at Drake who ducked and didn't take the chance to hit back since he wasn't supposed to. "Can I block?" "No." Alva uppercut Drake as Ciaran walked out side with a soda. "Ciaran!" Drake said in a happy tone she simply waved back and watched him spar with Alva. "Drake your fight is tommarrow at the Burg. If you're ready for him you can beat me or last longer than he did." Ornstein said entering the backyard setting down his spear entering his stance.

Ornstein dashed towards Drake sending him a high kick 'He must've gotten gud if he could dodge me.' Ornstein flipped back only to dash to him again sending a punch but Drake blocked the attack hurt Drake's arm though. Ornstein stepped back then leaped into the air doing multiple flips and sending a drill kick at Drake hitting him directly in the stomach. Ornstein threw multiple punches and kicks at Drake he tried to block as much as possible but his block was broken. He feel on the grass as Ornstein knelt down to Drake pulling him up. "Don't rely on your block all the time that's what messed up Chad. You have a big fight so tommarrow we'll train before the fight."

They arrived at the burg the biggest and most popular fight club in Lodran while entering he saw familiar faces Alva, Leroy, Crieghton, his whole entire foster family and Zullie? She approached him with taking off her mask. "You were the guy that hit on me at the party. Well I thought I'll tell you that maybe we can see a movie in two years when you leave ER. And I graduate highschool going into college." He laughed and said yes as the two walked to the arena he would fight in. "Hey kid let me give hit you up with a proposition when people fight Chad it gets tons of views. So what I'm asking is to throw the match." Drake was appalled he won't throw the match because this tool can get more views. He was ready to enter the ring his friends were there before he entered.

"Knock em dead Drake." - Oscar

"Rek his ass!" - Smough

"Kill him." - Gough

"Spill his guts all over the ring!" - Solaire

"Oh...um kill him and we'll read smutty novels together." - Gwyndolyn

"Do it for all the Waifus!" -Alva

"Remember what we taught ya!" - Ciaran

"If I can do it you can too." - Ornstein

Drake was approaching the arena as Zullie wrapped Her arm around Drake causing him to stop. "I believe in you now go kill him." He entered the arena entering his stance as Chad did the same. "You're actually gonna fight me suprising. And you took Zullie away from me have her she's a slut!" Chad charged at Drake which he just side stepped out the way and followed kicking Chad in the back. Chad turned slamming his fist into Drake's stomach making him spit on the ground. Then he grabbed him throwing Drake into the ground. Drake got up punching Chad in the face then sent rapid punches to the face and stomach. Drake sent a kick to Chad's side but he grabbed his foot throwing him onto the floor. Chad punched Drake into the ground repeatedly sinking him into the floor. Chad cracked his knuckles as Drake lifted himself up casting Ironflesh sending his fist into Chad's face making him fall on his back. "What was that?" He asked himself getting back over in the stands people were going crazy know one knew who would win. Drake punched him really hard in the stomach and with the other arm he picked him up by the collar slamming him on the ground. Chad punched Drake in the face then kick his knee he was staggered but wasn't finished. He ran up to Chad elbowing him in the mouth Chad returned in with punch to the gut. "They're really goin at it." Ciaran commentated on the fight as blood sprayed onto her mask.

They were both bloody bleeding through their helmets and were tired from fighting. "Can we take a water break?" Chad ran and kneed Drake in his face knocking him on his ass. Drake's arm was covered in fire as he punched Chad as hard as he could sending blood and metal flying. "Dayum!" Solaire shouted out from the stands as he saw the falcon punch. Chad touched his face and felt his charred skin and his face had a angry look cracking it. Chad punched Drake and sent a kick to the side of his head that caused Drake to release a barrage of attacks. Chad blocked them but Drake kept sending punches 'Shit I can't keep blocking.' Until he broke his guard forcing him on the floor. Drake walked towards him suddenly Chad pulled out a gun and shot Drake with the gun. He stood over Drake pointing the gun over him but before he pulled the trigger Solaire across the map noscoped him blowing of his head. Then from the crowd shouts of DarkSign hip hop as Solaire praised the sun with his intervention in his hand. Drake was bleeding out as Ornstein, Ciaran, and Gwyndolyn took him to a hospital to be treated for gunshot wounds.

"Well you didn't to be honest I did expect you to but I kinda did. How would we advance the plot." Gwyndolyn said only to get weird looks by everyone in the room. "Jeez thanks didn't think I'd do it." Then Oscar and Zullie walked into the room taking the seats saying hello but then Drake felt something in his pocket. Drake was about to touch it but Gwyndolyn grabbed his hand before he could get it. "Hey you think we should ca-" Solaire crashed through the roof and landed on Drake's stomach striking his famous pose. "Oh I didn't see you there." He stepped down and grabbed Gwyndolyn's arm pulling her outside shutting the door also. "I knew I felt a strange energy brother." Gwyndolyn told Solaire as he started to cup his chin. "I believe Drake posses a pendant I don't know why. That's why I've been following him since he arrived." Solaire chuckled lightly before he turned to his sister and said. "Gwyndolyn I know you to well you just wanted to fuck him." Gwyndolyn got mad and slapped Solaire which was loud enough all of Lordran heard it.

Solaire walked into the room with a red mark on his helmet. "Well Drake you saved everyone's Waifu and there is one last thing you must do." "What do I have to do?" "Get a harem." Drake didn't know what a harem is he doesn't really watch anime or read mangas. "You don't know what a harem is? Don't you watch any animoo well, a bland idiot ass protagonist somehow gets a shit ton of girls." Drake was still lost he kinda had a "girlfriend" why does he need more girls but the thought of it. "Where Can I get a harem?!"


	3. Tsundere Problems

Drake walked to his room in the castle he was just released from the ER. Drake laid down on his bed and thought about it the dream he's been having for days. "Boobs." He decided that he is tired of sitting around and he'll go harem hunting but where would he start? While he was thinking he heard a roar outside looking out the window he saw Ornstein petting a lion eating a hollow. "This place is so weird." Drake got up to walk outside as he bumped into Gwyndolyn knocking the kid down lifting up Gwyndolyn's dress. "Oh Gwyndolyn I'm...you're a girl?!" Drake never knew that Gwyndolyn was a girl he thought Solaire was kidding around about dimensional travel. "Yes of course I'm from another dimension now can you get me up!" Drake pulled her up feeling awkward since he shot a look under her dress. "Um you wanted to talk?" She looked down at something she held in her hand. "Look this is going to sound weird but just follow me through with this."

"So while you were in the hospital you were looking for something in your pocket. What was in there was a pendant how it got there is beyond me. The pendant you carry is a time pendant." Drake Pulled it out and put his thumb on the center Gwyndolyn ran over to him as lightning coursed his body. In a flash he was back to when Gwyndolyn was on the floor presenting herself. "Uhhhh." "Stop looking...fuckin Baka!" She straightened her dress sitting on Drake's bed. "Clicking the pendant and thinking about how far back or forward you want to be sends you through time. Now the reason I'm telling you is because I like. Like you enough so you don't fuck up." Drake Smiled under his helmet knowing she cared enough for him to not fuck up. "Also protect that with your life if the pendant is broken you will be erased from existence. Also there are other pendant users including myself, Ciaran, and...Smough." She was about to leave as Drake ran and ambushed her with a from behind hug. He was returned with a kick to the noots and a squish sound.

"Papa Dragon, I got eyes on the target." A unknown figure was watching Drake and Oscar from afar. "He seems to be throwing stuff in the air then blowing it up." "The Astorian thinks that he came because of a exchange but it was fate itself." Oscar threw a bottle in the air then Drake shot a fireball blowing it up. "He doesn't even space-teleport." The unknown figure observing the boys was female she grunted. "Baka gaijin." She watched him until he went back inside so that he could sleep that's when she made her move. "Papa Dragon, what's my next order?" "You have to extract information from him and there is a way Without any violence. You must suduce him." She was shocked why would he say such a thing. "His Virgin level is off the charts this is to easy." She was going to hate every second of this.

Drake walked into his room seeing a brunette girl in a school girl outfit that was mostly gold colored. "Wha- what!" She walked towards him swaying her hips then put her hands on his chest. "Am I bothering you hope not." Drake was sweating he never really had a girl interested in him sexually she pushed him on the bed then got on top of him. She licked his neck and put her hand down his pants. "say no if you don't want me to stop." "No I mean yes I mean." She put finger on his helmet meaning stop talking then took of his helmet revealing his black wavy hair and brown skin."Ma'am please be gentle." "Hey call me Darkling." "Why are you doing this we don't even-" a Drake looked towards the door seeing a very shocked Zullie her long purple braid reaching her waist swaying left to right. "Zullie it's not what you think." "Papa Dragon mission abort." She dove out the window as Zullie casted a dark magic spell making Drake scream. It was the next day Drake was on the floor and Zullie must've fell asleep ontop of him. "Hey Zullie." "A few more minutes." She snuggled up onto his chest but in the forest Darkling was watching Drake with a sniper. "Have I on the target." Darkling aimed her rifle ready to blow hole in his face but remembered he knew something. "Damn it I must suduce him it's my mission." She throw her rifle down slipping on her stockings. "Fuck me."

Drake waved goodbye to Zullie and went back to his room. "You're back?" She walked towards him and saw the pendant in his hand. "Last time didn't work. I'm doing this my way." The girl attacked him with a knife he kicked her in the gut. She dropped down to her knees picking up the pendant accidently sclicing his belt. Ornstein, Ciaran, and the house cat were walking by they heard Drake groaning loudly and smoke flow from under the door. "Him and Zullie are going at it?" Ornstein asked and Ciaran sweeper her hair back. "Hopefully this time he's awake." Gwyndolyn heard this a shoulder bashed the door down catching Darkling channelling Drake's third eye. "Gwyndolyn it's not what you think." "That bitch!" Darkling pulled out a knife throwing it at Gwyndolyn but stopped it with her mind powers. Darkling jumped out the window running to the forest as both of them watched. "What just happened?" "The bitch was stealing your pendant. And she took your pendant." Drake had this for only 3 days or so and it's already been stolen. He laid down and instantly fell asleep when he was sleeping Darkling snuck back in writing a note. "Baka Gaijin." Drake woke up and felt something on his face ripping it off then clapping his hands the lights turned on.

Dear Baka Gaijin,

I have your pendant come to the Giants Tomb if you want to see it. Be there by 6:00 am or I'll bust your pendant . Once you arrive I'll let you in and also bring your friend. Do what I said and maybe I won't kill you after. Doesn't mean I like you or anything baka!

Sincerely, Darkling

"Shhhhhhiiiiiiiii-" Gwyndolyn walked in dressed already hearing him read aloud. "Get dressed we don't want to be late!" Drake got dressed and the two traveled to the Tomb Gwyndolyn dragging Drake by the hood. She ran past the skeletons jumping down into the ravine dashing past the bone wheels shoving pinwheel leaping into the tomb. They continued to where Nito resides until she came to a screeching halt when she saw Darkling and a woman. "You- you're Velka the author of Fifty souls of Seath!" Darkling cough loudly before explaining her plan. "I called you here to talk about serious business. There's been some recent activity that links back to you Drake." Drake raised his non visible eyebrow in confusion. "It's some cosmic time space continum rip that occurred we don't know." "How does this relate to me." "Well your the constant thing you are always there." She took out a large flow chart with drawing and magazines. "This all started when you came to Lordran the cosmic disruption levels were high so we observed you. Now we came to the conclusion that Gwyn has a machine for inter-dimensional travel. Now that machine is not his it has the name Bob on it Bob has three letters. Three has five letters five a pentagon has five points what is a pentagon your shield. You came from Astora that has six letters that's one six but you sailed to Lordran it would take you a week. But it only took you six days everywhere you went you caused havoc and chaos. Then you have been in Lordran for six days."

This was really confusing and his head was hurting badly. "I've came to the conclusion you're the Anti-Christ." Drake laughed loudly it was such a bold statement he's the Anti-Christ. His laughter stopped when her knife went through his shin. "That or you have a strong cosmic energy. That distorts time and space itself." "Well why'd you do all that stuff with me?" A shade of pink was on her helmet then proceded to kick him in the stomach. "Baka!" "So what is going to happen now?" Gwyndolyn asked and another guy and girl came from the dark. "Sorry we're late had to stop buy Burger King." It was Crieghton and a masked figure who had burgers and fries. "Well here's what's going to happen. We are all going to your school to survey your actions you can leave now." Drake dragged Gwyndolyn her shirt out the door. "Wait let me get Velka's autograph please no!"

It was the next day Drake rode the bus to the rebuilt school. "Should we tell anyone about the agents?" Gwyndolyn looked up from her book. "Well that could lead to panic. Though they're always watching." She returned to her novel before he could take a peek the bus stopped and two students walked on. They exited the bus and Solaire walked up to him with a nudge. "Hey I see your building up your harem including my sister I don't judge. But your missing a essential a Tsundere." Drake scratched his head cocking it to the side. "Is that a type of deer?" "No baka it's a type of girl. It's a mean girl but a totally softy like the girl right there." Darkling rammed her fist into Drake's stomach lifting him at least 15 to 20 ft in the air. "Baka, I caught you checking me out at the bus stop." "I w-was saying hi..." He was gasping for air Solaire picked him up. "Well we found one while you Persue you should look for a loli!"

Drake was in Mrs. Izalith's class his eyes were wandering until he got a text. "Baka meet me in the bathroom not in that way!" He was think how she got his number but not as much as which stall to go to. Finally class ended and he went to the boys bathroom. "Darkling you there." She punched him in the face knocking him out Creighton check his pulse. "Maybe next time I dunno say something ." He woke up in the cave, seeing a person with a mask he instantly kicked the mask sending it flying. He saw a dirty blonde haired girl for a split second because she knelt down almost instantly. "Oh you met Lucitiel she's really quiet." Then suddently a mini Solaire appeared on his shoulder. "Oh she's a quiet one." "Solaire what are you doing?" The mini Solaire climbed on his head and sat down. "Silly I'm just the physical manifestation of Solaire's psyche. Meaning I'm his or my own mind that only you can see." Solaire explained to Drake still confused. "Now about that girl she's quiet but if you can get to her she'll show you that hidden side." "So are you my life coach?" "No your friend trying to get laid." Drake was about to approach her but Darkling blocked him angry as always.

"Baka I'm sorry for punching you but don't think I making a move." Solaire nudged his helmet whispering next to it. "You sure your not making a move. Because after all you're always starring at me." Drake said trying to be as smug as possible but scarred extremely. "You know the first time we met we never finished." She stabbed him in the side causing him to fall over. "Yeah she's gonna be a hard nut to crack. Let's talk to the quit one."


	4. A bad fight and Zullie

Drake ripped the knife out from his side and limped after Darkling. "Hey can we start over?" Darkling looked away towards the wall trying to ignore him. "Baka get away from me." She walked away making Drake feel sad but Solaire cheered him up. "C'mon champ we got work to do. How about that silent girl that you kicked she's pretty kinda." Drake found the masked woman reading a book he thought it would be easy striking up a coversation. "Hey sorry about earlier." "..." "Um...do you talk." "..." He waved his hand in her face thinking she was dead. "Are you alive." "..." "I'm sorry is that what you want. I'm sorry dude I 100% apologize for realz." She still didn't say anything he started to get irritated. "Just say something already are you mute? Speak already speak!" "Hm." She finally acknowledged him he felt a wave of relief upon him. "For a second there I thought you were ignoring it." "..." "God damn!" Drake walked away until he tripped over a branch hitting his head knocking him out.

He woke up on the school bus his head was pounding. "You're awake." "Z-Zulie why am I here." Zullie just smiled it reminded him of mom not only her smile but her hair. His mom had light blue hair and her's were like a light purple it was so similar to his mom. "Wait I was just in the cave why am I on the bus." Out of thin air appeared Darkling she started lick his face. "Uhhhh." Drake shuddered then Gwyndolyn appeared from the back of the seat wrapping her arms around him. "You couldn't forget me right?" His harem of four was surrounding him but it was too good to be true. "Damn where am I." He was on the same table from earlier he noticed his helmet was off. "Why is my head bleeding." Solaire climbed onto his shoulder tapping on his neck. "You had a wipeout!" Crieghton ran over to Drake huffing and puffing. "C'mon we gotta hide Nito's home." He pulled Drake into a group of large stones and ducked behind them. "Why are we hiding." "We technically don't live here. We just hide while he's here and come out when he's not." Nito put his Burger King hat and jacket on the racket laying down in his coffin. "What now." "We gotta sneak out!" Everyone crouched trying to sneak past the giant mass of skeletons they got halfway until Lucitiel's foot got caught. "It's okay, I got her." Gwyndolyn shouted his name but Crieghton covered her mouth. He pulled at her arm but she was way too stuck for that. "What is holding you so tight?" Drake pulled from over her arms causing popping noises where her foot was stuck.

He reached down to her waist pulling her up once again finally getting her out. That caused loud rocks to fall and crash shaking the cafe. "Uh mmm." Nito grunted in his sleep he didn't hear the commotion. "That was ballsy Drake." Gwyndolyn joked around and continued as they were halfway to the exit. Drake stepped on a bone and Nito peeked his eye open seeing them. "You intruders, trying to steal from a hard working man!" Nito grabbed his sword jumping into the air attempting to slice Drake in half but Darkling blocked the sword. "Darkling!" "Piss off I can do this on my own." She held her estoc tightly Drake took out his Astorian sword walking up to her. "What the hell are you doing?!" "Making a mistake." Nito dashed towards them slashing horizontally trying to cut them in two. Drake ducked and Darkling jumped onto it running on the sword up his arm. She delivered a hard punch to his face she then jumped onto the back. Drake slashed at skeletons and bonewheels feeling like a big man champ. "What are you gonna do bitch!" Nito looked down at him then proceeded to flick him sending him into the ground.

Darkling jumped into the air proceeding to kicking Nito in his back. Drake's arm turned into flame shooting a fireball but was deflected. Nito slashed at Drake as he attempted to dodge. Darkling saw a opening grabbing Nito's arm lifting him over her head and slammed him. She jumped into the and ground pounded him in the stomach as Drake slapped Nito with his sword. "Get the hell out!" Darkling pushed him out the way and attempted to attack Nito but was swatted. "Now, were you the one talkin shit?" Drake started to cower in fear dropping his sword. Nito slammed his fist into the ground summoning sword he crouched as swords were around him. "Oh my god!" Nito thought he killed Drake but was surprised when he was on his back. "Stop punching me!" Nito shook Drake off grabbing him in mid air then threw him in a large pool. He drifted down into the bottom of the pool. 'Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk to you again.' He hit the bottom and couldn't move his body he was paralyzed from the waist down.

Darkling jumped into the air drawing her fist back as Nito held his on the flat to block her attack. She punched his sword breaking through it punching Nito in the face making him fly backwards. She landed feeling a excruciating pain in her hand noticing shards of his sword and blood. "I broke my hand again." She dived in the pool and pulled out Drake who ran out of breath Gwyndolyn ran up to them. "Darkling, he has water in his lungs if we want to get it out we gotta-" She gave a soft blow to the chest causing him to cough up water and spots of blood. "Baka, almost killed yourself you retard!" Solaire reappeared in his shoulder nudging him again. "He nows your time to lay moves on her!" Drake decided that anime protagonist he decide to cup a feel! He turned his stomach and grabbed her breast or at least attempting. "What are you..." He and her were both confused he tried to run but was still paralyzed. "What we're you trying to do?" Darkling asked but he was still quiet and tried to stand again until Nito got back up. "What the hell!" Nito was breathing heavily ready to grab them so Creighton threw his axe at Nito's hand. The arm was split in two causing him to scream shaking the cave. "This way." Crieghton waved his arms pulling up Gwyndolyn and Darkling. Drake grabbed Crieghton's arm but a stone hit his face forcing him to fall. Then the cave collapsed on itself burying the two left inside.

Drake woke up covered in dust he tried to stand up but the debris was so low that he had to crouch. "Hey Drake!" He saw the mini Solaire looking up at him. "How are we going to get out of here. We better hurry to were running out of air." "Well you're screwed." Solaire disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving him. "Perhaps I can blast my way out." He casted fire orb but there was no noteable effect he kept trying but it didn't work. "I'm running out of air." He fell on his side and started to gasp for air but he noticed he had his pendant. "I'm a dumbass." He gripped the pendant and rewinded back to the moment were he was one the ledge. The roof was starting to collapse Drake pulled himself up on the ledge almost hit by the stone. "That was close." This was his third near death expirence since coming to Lordran. "You almost died." "No shit Gwyndolyn!" Drake said to her and recieved a slap to the cheek leaving a red mark. Drake noticed that his phone vibrated it was his older brother that was way better than him. "Hey Drake, it's your older brother Lance." "Oh hey Lance." Drake's mood drop immediately Lance was rambling on about his the girls he's pimpin in college. "So how's your sex life." "Um...fine yeah I have lots of girlfriends." "That's great I should meet em." Drake disconnected the phone call and thought he should continue the talk at home.

Drake and Gwyndolyn walked back home to Anor Londo but half way there they were stopped. "Ba- Drake, I would like to say thanks for helping." "You're welcome." He held out his hand she didn't look at him but shookk his hand. "You are the stupidest person I've ever met." She walked away muttering under her breath "Baka." They continued home back to the castle he was tired. "Finally some sleep." He tried to go to sleep until his door opened. "Hey Drake!" Zullie pounced on him causing him to grunting in annoyance. "What is it?" "You weren't at school today, so I crashed here." She shot him a quick smile making Drake confused . "Also, I checked your stash of hentai. Bro where did you find this? The stuff you got should be illegal." She knew he was a pervert but he wasn't surprised. "Hey bro I forgot to tell you your harem expanded by one. Go to the quiet girl and sex her up!" Drake had a odd feeling he was in a "realationship" already he couldn't be weeding through the bitches and not have his girl know.

"look this may sound odd but I have a harem." She just looked at him and shrugged. "I don't care as long as I'm your choice in the end." All he heard was the "I don't care" part so he did what any man would. "Zullie for motivation I need something of you." "What is it." He had a shit eating grin on his face as he rubbed up her leg trying to do something lewd. "Oh I see...can't you take me to dinner first?" She was right you gotta work for things in life including women. "Drake just follow my steps and you can get her pantsu." Drake appreciated little Solaire helping him was the stars in space sending him this figment of his imagination. Or Solaire himself trying to help him get some teenager poontang. While walking to a restaurant he noticed that the sign said couples get free food and drinks. "Hey are we allowed to drink." "Well Lordran's drinking age is birth." "No wonder why the crime rate is so high." the two walked into The restaurant had a spot on the balcony under the moon. A waiter with a helmet like Solaire came he had a very stereotypical racist Italian accent. "Hello would you guys like a Italian dish like a pizza pie or a noodle thing." "You mean spaghetti?" Drake asked then Solaire slapped him in the back of his neck. "I'll take spaghetti." "Me too." Zullie said as Solaire wrote it down then walked behind his corner then came out with the dishes. The two ate and decided to walk back home Drake walked with a smirk. 'Today has been weird in both kinds of ways this harem thing doesen't seem so bad. Especially the Solaire being my love fairy and stuff of pixie whatever he is. I so great full of what's going on. Hopefully these string of conveniences will guide me to Zullie's highschool pussy.' He and her walked home hopefully he could squire her pantsu it would be a great idea.


	5. End of the Prolouge

Drake woke up outside in a pool drifting towards the middle. "Hey Drake." Ornstein waved he threw a stick to him so he could be pulled out. "What happened." Ornstein pointed at the city which was on fire and there were explosions. "Nobody knows what happened." It looks like terrorist attacked Anor Londo and Drake needed to investigate. Then his phone was ringing it was Darkling 'wonder what it is this time' he thought to himself. "Hello." "Drake, get over here now it's important." "Alright I'll be over in a few." He ran to grab Gwyndolyn he smashed through her door. "Gwyndolyn, wake up now we got shit to do." He grab her arm and jumped out the window running to the new location spot. They were at Burger King with Darkling, Lucitiel, and Crieghton. "Well, we believe that the state of the city is the aftershock of a cosmic disruption. Oh you need me to explain right?" Drake and Gwyndolyn shook their heads in confusion. "A cosmic disruption is when two universes start to rub against each a grinding motion." She rubbed her hands together to mimic the universes grinding. "I'd like to rub against you in a grinding motion." She coughed and then took out a computer. "From the looks of it the colliding universe is forming a connection. A wormhole of some sorts very odd." Darkling informed the group of the universes connecting. "What happens when the wormhole connects to us?" "Depends on the people on the other side. Hopefully they're peaceful if they aren't then-" A obnoxious ear piercing noise came from out of nowhere and a hole opened up in the sky. "So is that the end of a wormhole." Everyone looked out the window as things were thrown around. "Hey Darkling, I'm heading out there." Crieghton said trying to go outside but Lucitiel grabbed him. "It's not safe going out next to a wormhole unprotected. You'll end up deformed and stupid."

"I'll be right back." Drake said running outside to the wormhole. "Please get him back he's my husbando." Gwyndolyn said tearing up like a stupid girl who can't control her emotions. "God damn it Baka!" Darkling caught Drake around a corner not too far from the wormhole. Solaire appeared upon Drake's shoulder to give him advice. "Dood she wants a good ol fashion dicking." Drake was about to say something but Darkling stopped him. "What are you doing?" "Running out here to see the wormhole but my intuition tells me you'd like a dicking." Darkling was speechless she really doesn't need a dicking. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean-" The wormhole casted a beam of light sending out a shockwave breaking glass and kicking up lots of dust. "I can't see." "No shit I can't see either baka." Drake wandered through dust with his hands out trying to find a wall. He finally touched something 'I think I hit a wall.' Drake didn't know what it was but it wasn't wall. "At least take me to dinner first." He noticed that he was groping a girl and retracted. The dust settles and he's met with weird looking people.

"Who is this guy Doll?" Said some dude in black with a cool hat and mask. "Who are you?" "Who are you?" The got face to face with eachother staring right into eachothers eyes. "I don't fucking like you." Said the Stranger to Drake causing him to retort back. "Feelings mutual bitch!" He shoved Drake and he shoved him back ready for a fight. The stranger took out a sword and Drake did the same the swords clashed together continuously. Drake threw a fireball at the man but he dashed through it with great speed pointing a pistol at him. He was shot through his shoulder causing him to stagger and the Stranger was about to stab him. Drake moved out the was he tried to follow the man's movement 'He is moving in a zig-zag so I'll swing early.' He swung his arm hitting the Stranger knocking him down. The man got back up swinging wildly trying to kill Drake. The Stranger continued to shoot his pistol Drake dodged the bullets. "Will you cut that shit out!" Drake punched the Stranger and followed with a kick sending him down. "Why are you such a-" Drake punched the Stranger in the face then he Ironflesh was casted on his arms. He punched the ground the man moved at the last second. He drew his arm back then sent it into the man's face cracking his jaw.

He sent the man onto his back coughing up his blood. "Don't!" The Doll appeared holding his arm her face giving a "Don't do it." Look. He walked away then turned punching him one last time before walking into Burger King. He sat back down at the table wiping blood from his nose. "Sorry I had to deal with something." Everyone stared at him like he was weird after he did run straight up to a wormhole. "You're crazy!" Crieghton yelled looking outside seeing people approach the Burger King. "Which one of us been beatin up me boy?!" Crieghton got up in the curly haired man's face. "I'll bash ya fockin head brav I swear on me mum!" They start pushing each other. Darkling was confused one second everything was normal then shit hit the fan. "QUIET!" Everyone stop talking after Darkling yelled then she sat back in her Seat typing away. "Alright these are beings that are far different from us." Darkling stated obviously to herself. "You wanna go brav you wanna go!" "Yeah I wanna go let's go!" They continued shouting and being obnoxious if Darkling didn't know any better she'd think Crieghton is stalling for time. "Let's fucking go brav what are ya waitin for!"

The man punched Crieghton in the face knocking him out. "Darksign Darksign!" Someguy shouted recording Crieghton get knocked out and proceed to keep filming. "Oh my." Drake said to himself as he was approached by the rather large man. "You beat up my boy?" "No." Drake was picked up by his neck and thrown through the window and hit a car. He turned his eyes to Gwyndolyn grabbing her hips with his strong arms. He then flipped her around and piledrived her into the ground leaving half her body exposed. Lucitiel attempted to step out but was caught by the big man and got chokeslammed. Darkling got up from her seat and cracked her knuckles which sounded loud enough to break glass. "You think you scare me? You're just a walking talking textbook definition of a fuckboy. I've foughten bigger and tougher looking people than you. It'll probably take less time to beat your ugly ass than anything I've ever faced. Let's just get this over with." The man kicked her through a bus and into building it was so fast her body didn't have enough time to figure out she was hit. "I'm bored lets get out of here." The man and his group left the Burger King in ruin as for the guy who was filming. He later posted the video on Darksign hiphop and it got 50 billion views.

"I can't believe that guy beat us up and it was being recorded." Drake stated while face palming himself. "Darkling has the strength to bitchslap someone with enough force to snap their neck. Instead she talked shit and got her ass rocked." Crieghton spat out his voice was super salty. "Hey Crieghton what were you doing. Ya know besides being knocked out." "..." She smirked at his scilence as the bus stopped at school. Drake was busy watching videos in home room until he was tapped on his by a spikey man. "Gimme your humanity!" Drake was caught off guard causing the man to get more agressive grabbing him by the collar. "Woah bro calm down." This caused the man to punch him in the stomach he felt the spikes on his gloves go through him. "Thanks for the humanity punk." The guy walked away and Drake was picked up by a familiar face and a rather pudgy man. "Long time no see." It was Alva he handed Drake a estus from his back pack slung over his shoulder. "Yeah that guy is Kirk he's kind of a dick but don't hold it against him." How could he not hold it against him the guy stole his humanity now he's broke. "Well anyway this is my friend Seigemeyer or Sig." The pudgy man Seigemeyer waved and helped Drake to his seat. "Nice to meet you." The other two sat near Drake and this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

(AN: It's coming back. I'm going to focus on the high school drama a little more. I'm also bringing in Kirk a "bully" alongside Seigemeyer and Alva the loser friends. I plan on bringing back Tarkus to be the stoner friend and the daughters of chaos. As for the strangers from the other realm aka the Bloodborne people. They will be very important near the end.

Also a quick note this chapter will be the end of what I call the prologue. Next chapter is the start of Act I which will start with a time skip. I'm planning on five chapters per Act but it depends on how the story goes. Some Acts might be longer or shorter than others so I might make filler chapters.

I'll get working on the next chapter see you on the flipside.

(God left me unfinished) :(


	6. When life gives you lemons

AN: This was really akward more than writing regular chapters. I don't know how people write lemons I'm in a dark room with no source of light. Writting about sex God I need to get laid.

Drake was on the middle of the hallway passed out in a puddle of his own blood. "I feel bad for him." Ornstein stated only to have Ciaran sigh and the two walked away. "Should've just given him humanity." Zulie walked up to him and kneeled down poking his head. "He did a number on you." She summoned a flask from thin air lifting his head helping him drink. "I really wish I could help you...but this is beyond my control." She was right Zulie isn't a fighter so he's on his own. "Thanks bae just what I needed." She became giddy like a schoolgirl she was his bae and ran off. Drake walked to class and was pulled into the bathroom then into a stall. "Wait Darkling what are you doing and where's your shirt?" Mini Solaire did the finger in circle sign as for Drakling she wasn't wearing her gold jacket nor a bra. "I don't know...I was changing in the locker room and then they were gone." She was covering her boobs with her hands and was red like a nice ripe strawberry. Her pale skin, long brown ponytail and bang over eye, and green eyes made him crazy losing self control.

"You just gonna stand there?!" He snapped back to reality noticing the topless girl infront of him. "What am I supposed to do?" She thought carefully until she got an idea taking out a homeward bone. The two embraced and in a flash were in Drake's room he checked the time he had 20 miniutes until Mrs. Izalith's class. "Well I might have clothes here." Darkling was quiet and looked at her boots then pulled at his arm. "Drake there is something I want to ask." (AN: Lemon will begin soon) he turned sitting on his bed as she still covered her self. "What?" She got really red then proceeded to ask anyway. "What's your kill count on that belt?" Drake was caught off guard with her question but mini Solaire. "Bro bro bro bro bro do not lie tell her the truth." Drake sighed preparing for her to make fun of him. "0 I'm a virgin." His shoulders dropped and his head Darkling picked his head up then punched his helmet off. "Drake I'm being honest, the reason why im always anger is because I can control my emotions. I never knew why probably because of my own insecurities I have to prove I'm worth something by violence. I was never able to make my own decisions of fear that I would be made fun of. But now I made a decision to have Alva take my top and drag you into the bathroom." Drake was shocked at what he was hearing she voluntarily had her top stolen. "Drake...I'm going to fuck you."

(AN: Lemon begins here scroll down until you see the next AN)

"Please be gentle." She drew her fist back like she were going to punch him instead lifted him by the collar and kissed him. "Woah Darkling." She stated to stick her tounge in his mouth while moving towards the bed. "Drake you're not ready for this." She removed the small blanket showing her C-cup boobs. "B-boobs." Darkling climbed ontop of Drake as she started to undo his pants and cupping the bulge. "Darkling what are you-" She squeezed his penis really hard causing him to squeal like a pig. "Darkling not so hard!" She rolled her eyes thinking that he was just being weak so she decided she'd be softer on him. "(Sigh) fine I'll be softer on you." She pulled his boxers down revealing his penis she wrapped her hand around it sliding it up and down slowly. "Darkling that's so HOT!" She started to pick up speed until there was only blurs Darkling's light speed handjob drove Drake insane. "Ah shit." Drake swore under his breath as he felt something building up.

"Darkling I don't know what-" Drake's ranch dressing flew up and hit the ceiling Darkling looked up at the ceiling. "What the fuck was...that. Mid sentence Drake's cum fell in Darkling's eye thankfully it was the one with hair over it. "Shit you snowballed me." Darkling wiped the semen out her hair and started to lick the cum from Drake's weiner. He force her head on his penis all the way to the back of her throat only to receive a punch to the gut. "Sorry." She continued to do the dick sucking thing she put his beef rocket to her cheek and smiled. "You know we're not finished." Drake was exhausted Darkling was fucking the life out of him. "Well what's next?" She undid her pants and stopped halfway to ask. "Do you like girls with socks on or off during sex?" He had to think really hard most of the hentai he watched they had long black ones. Exactly what Darkling was wearing conviently so she really planned this out. "On." She smiled and took her pants off mounting him. "Good I wasn't going to take em off anyway." She lowered herself onto his penis she felt his penis pierce her hymen and felt no pain.

"Your bleeding are you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek as she rubbed her hand through his hair. "Darkling I think I-" She dropped herself onto him allowing his penis to fully enter her. "Drake I love it!" She rolled so that he was on top of her Drake pushed into her causing her to squeal. "I'm not losing that easily time for my secret technique clenching first form." She instantly became tight but Drake continued to push and put her legs on his shoulders. Darkling started to pant heavily until she started to scream out. "Drake your dick is driving me insane." Then she from her hatchet wound she shot out her love juices all over Drake. Drake pulled out and fell next to her causing Darkling to become confused. "You didn't cum yet?" Drake shook his head he needed the rest of his energy to get to Mrs. Izalith's class. "I already did when you did the mouth thing." She reached over stopping him from pulling up his pants and wrapped her hand around it again. With three lightspeed jerks she caused his to snowball her in the face.

(AN: Lemon over I'm so sorry)

"Aw fuck I'm late." They rushed to get their clothes back on and Darkling grabbed his arm with great speed they were at school. "Drake...I'd like to do that again I've never been happier." They hugged and a shadow loomed over them it was Mrs. Izalith. "Drake you've been skipping haven't you." He fell back noticing Darkling was gone Mrs. Izalith was fuming with rage she picked him up by the neck. "Skipping class aye fine you'll be doing me a favor then." Drake couldn't speak since the lack of air so she continued. "You'll be in detention for the rest of the week."

Drake woke up from his sleep with a tap on his shoulder it was Seigmeyer. "Why are you here?" Seigmeyer asked him. "I was late to school." A familiar voice was heard from behind him it was Kirk. "You know what I want." Drake decided that standing up to him was a bad idea but when did that ever stop him. "No!" Kirk punched Drake in his face Kirk's Darkwraiths decided to jump him. "Okay here." Kirk reached for his humanity instead of humanity it was a fire orb. "You bitch." Drake punched Kirk in the head causing Drake to bleed. "I'm going to kick your ass." Kirk punched Drake in his stomach then started to knee him repeatedly. The large thorn on Kirk's knee ripped out of Drake it was all bloodly and stuff. "Kirk piss off." It was a black haired girl with pale skin like everyone else. "Sorry about him he really needs humanity." The girl helped him up and Seigmeyer stood there looking scared. "You good Drake." Seigmeyer watched Drake struggle standing until Kirk came back. "Don't think because she's around you're safe I'll kick your ass. Watch your bitch ass cause I'll be there to tear it up."

AN: Again I'm really sorry for the shitty lemon there will only be four or five more of them I'm sorry.


	7. The return of Drake and co

AN: I couldn't forget about this story it's been kiling me on the inside I have to post a new chapter. It might be really different than the previous ones due to my inactivity with this story so let's go.

Drake walked to the lunch table that his small group of friends were located at. A lot has happened in the past few weeks or so. Drake had been seriously dating Zullie also had to break off whatever he and Darkling had. No longer was he the Harem Hunter but the serious commited relationship Hunter. Ornstein had been sparring with him in case he had to defend himself against Kirk since Drake had gotten rusty. "Hey Drake!" Siegmeyer shouted with enthusiasm. "Hey guys." By the sound of his voice Drake was pretty bummed out. "You're still down about Darkling?" Quelaag asked Drake tried to play it off but they saw right through it. "Yeah but...it doesn't bother me much I'm still with Zullie." They continued eating until Kirk approached holding out his hand. "You know what I want." Drake was about to hand him humanity but Quelaag snatched it from his hand. "Stick up for yourself." Quelaag ordered him. "Give me the humanity bitch!" Kirk yelled at Quelaag ready to jump her. "I think everyone should come down and get a hit of this Afghani kush!" "And I think you should shut the fuck up!" Alva lower the blunt and his head in sadness. "Hey leave Alva alone." Drake muttered like a little bitch sounding like he was asking rather than demanding. "Shut up before I fuck you all the way up!" Drake stayed quiet not wanting any more problems than he already had. "I will kill all of you motherfuckers! Especially you Drake, next time I see you in school your ass is grass!" Kirk walked away so angry that every step earth like Japan in a monster movie. "So you guys wanna crash at Drake's place?" Alva asked and they all said sure.

Drake walked to gym or hand to hand combat class. Ornstein and Ciaran was in the class so he could spar with them. "Hey guys can I spar with you?" Ciaran and Ornstein were already fighting by the time he got there. He turned to see Darkling perhaps he could train with here. "Hey Darkling do you-" She disappeared using her pendant. "Well that's a no." Drake walked around looking for a sparing partner but it seemed the odds were against him. "Well fuck me!" He looked around the luckily he found Quelaag surrounded by the dead bodies of her fellow classmates. "Hey Quelaag wanna spar?" She smirked and got into stance. "So you really want to throw your life away so easily." Quelaag cracked her knuckles causing flames to flow through her fist. "No spider half Quelaag just keep your bottom legs." She scuffed approaching him ready to fight and they did so for hours. They were sweaty, tired, and out of breath way too tired to even stand so just plopped down onto their backs. "Hey Drake mind if I come over later?" He barely shook his head from what Quelaag could make of it she took it as a yes.

It was the end of the day and the gang was walking back to the castle. "Hey Drake guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Drake looked at Solarie annoyed. "What?" Solaire oozing with excitement. "My sister's coming home!" Mini Solaire poofed onto his shoulder leaning on his neck. "Bruh this is an opportunity for poon." Drake's heart skipped a beat when hearing that his primal desire for some vagina was clawing him from the inside. "You have another sister?" Solaire nodded. "Yeah she went to a private school for a few years. Apparently she isn't going anymore." Mini Solaire knocked onto his helmet. "The planets are aligned and the stars are guiding you to the snatch." Ciaran and Ornstein caught up with the two of them. "Solaire what in the seven hells are doing posting party at my house?" Solaire shrugged and threw his arm over Ciaran's shoulder. "It's all chill Gwynevere is coming back Ciaran just have fun tonight." Ciaran punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Can you tell me about Gwynevere?" Solaire cupped his chin thinking for a second. "She's quite "grown" for her age." Drake slumped over in sadness thinking she'd be more mature than him. "So who's coming to the party?" Solaire leaned in. "Everyone." He didn't think everyone in the school would come to the party but that only shows Solaire is more popular than Drake thought.

Gwynevere would arrive at any moment and small Solaire had been spending hours trying to get Drake's pick up lines set. "I don't know if we should do this. What is Gwynevere comes and she's absolutly busted." Solaire jr sat on his bed next to him. "Look just trust me she's a goddess." Drake trusted the fairy and patted him on the head when has he ever been wrong anyways. "Do you have a name." The small thing put a finger onto his chin. "Don't have one all I remember is just appearing on your shoulder. As your bro fairy helping some pussy virgin kid." Drake thought about a name that would fit a bro fairy perfectly. "What about Brolaire?" "I love it!" Drake grabbed the small fairy and mounted him onto his shoulder. He open the door to see Alva, Seig, and Quelaag pushing pass him. "Are you guys here for the party?" They nodded. "I want to see Gwynevere bruh I heard she's bangin." Bangin what ever that was made Drake cringe. "Well I wanna see her to but we'll be waiting for a while." Drake looked through his bag for his Xbox trying to kill time. "Well we could play this till Gwynevere comes." They played for quite some time until every game was speed runned. "Mind if we come in?" It was Solaire, Darkling, and Gwyndolyn probably coming to see what all the noise was. "Sure we were just finishing a speed run". Solaire grabbed Gwyndolyn's purse fishing through it pulling out a game. "We can play this!" They continued their session until everyone got bored.

"Let's go downstairs." Drake wasn't ready for the wild party that was Gwynevere's coming home party. "Guys let's play spin the bottle!" Creighton grabbed a bottle of Astorian wine already half drunk off another form of alcohol. "C'mon let's play." A mann in hulking gold armor and a grey haired kid with a crown did aswell. Leroy and Rhea joined leading a crowd of students. "You going to play?" Seigmeyer asked Drake who was already in conflict with his emotion. "I don't know I really want to play but Zullie-" When he glanced at the crowd he saw some of the hottest chicks. "I'll just watch want some punch." Seigmeyer nodded as they went over to the punch table. "I heard Zullie was coming with some friend of hers." Drake was okay with that for once everythings coming up Drake. "Is that Zullie?" Seig asked seeing a woman with purple hair with arms wrapped around her waist. "Maybe it's not she's not the only woman with purple hair." The arms were covered in thorns and as they tuneed it was apparent it was Zullie. "That's Zullie and that's Kirk mackin on your woman." Drake was frozen for a moment and his hands pulsed in flame. "Wait if she's cheating on you then you can play spin the bottle. That makes you even cause she's kissing other boys you can kiss other girls." Drake put his hand on the back of his helmet. "I was about to go over ther and get my ass kicked but now it's not worth it. The Harem Hunter returns let's get some bitches!" They high fived and ran back to the game. "Is he gone." Zullie asked. "Yeah." She gave him 20 humanity. "Thanks."

"Alright Drake give it a spin." Leroy slid him the bottle Drake spun it hoping to land on a hot chick. "You're kidding." The bottle landed Solaire. "Let me try again." He spun the bottle once again landing on Solaire. "No this isn't happening." Drake spun the bottle again landing on Solaire. "Please no." He spun the bottle once again and came to a full stop on Beatrice. "Okay." The bottle moved to Solaire from it's stop. "Fuck." Solaire and Drake knew that no matter how many times they spun it the same result would be present. "Just kiss already!" Gwyndolyn shouted writing in her notebook. "But everyone in school will know." "The tale of an increasingly homoerotic bromance between two friends." Gwyndolyn wrote into her notebook and sketched a picture of a muscular oiled up Drake. "Are you guys gonna kiss?" Seig asked and every started to chant egging them on. "Drake we gotta do it!" Drake felt butterflies in his stomach why was Solaire so keen on kissing him. "We only live once let's do it bro!" Solaire grabbed Drake by the shoulder everything seemed slower as they came closer. Drake and Solaire collied knocking each other out since their helmets were still on. "Now my fanfiction is complete." Gwyndolyn closed her book and used her telepathy to grab the bottle. "When is Gwynevere coming?" Gwyndolyn looked at her watch it was 8:00. "8:30 she said that something really big is going on."

Finally it was 8:29 Alva, Quelaag, Seig, and Drake sat at a table outside on the porch. "So earlier when you and Solaire were going to kiss." Drake groaned not only tired but tired off hearing people talk about him and Solaire kissing. "So Gwynevere's coming in less than a minute is this really worth the wait?" The three others set their eyes on Drake as if he were crazy. "Really Gwynevere is great wait till you meet her." Solaire fell onto the table breaking it. "What the hell did you do?" Drake helped up Solaire. "I saw Kirk on the roof and I tried to hug him. He's not too keen on hugs." Solaire looked up to see everyone back away from him slowly. "Solaire what's that?" A bright orabge light was in the sky Solaire looked down and saw his arm was gone and slowly pixelating. "Guys help!" He faded into particles and Alva started to fade into particles and the rest happen to everyone.

Drake and the others woke up in a large stadium filled with people watching and three large giants. "You all are wondering why you are here. That's because you all have been chosen by the Greatlord to represent your world. You all will fight to the death in the name of your world perhaps even fight each other. You are Team Souls and will fight for your universe if you lose then your world will be destroyed." Solaire cut through the large crowd of Team Souls. "Hi Gwynevere!" She made a slight wave but set her eyes on a small pocket of people. "I didn't think this years tournement would have so many pendant users." She pulled everyones pendant using her mind. "As of now you all will fight to exsist." Team Souls walked out from the giant room and into their seating area seeing fireworks and the large fighting arena. "Do you see those other two teams they look real intimidating." The other two teams sat in their seating areas seeing a large hologram of a man with a hood covering his face. "Welcome to the Omniversal tournement of champions."

AN: Feels good to be back just had to update this isn't where plan on taking this story but this is where it's going hope you enjoyed.


	8. Tournament begins

Drake was tapping his foot he was nervous at any moment he could be called to fight some giant buff monsters. He hadn't been in his armor for a while everyone had gotten into armor since this was a life or death situation. "First match up is: Drake from Team Souls vs Yurt from Team Demons." Gwynevere announced summoning the champions to the arena. The arena was a randomly generated simulation that is able to harm champions. The arena was just a plain stone circle."Please be gentle." Drake pleaded gaining no reaction from Yurt. "Select a weapon. "A large weapon rack appeared Drake had no idea what weapon to choose he decided that the black knight sword was a good choice. "I only need these." Drake and Yurt were a few feet away from each other waiting for Gwynevere's signal. "Fight!" Yurt ran forward his hooked blades looked too powerful to block. Drake dodged the massive slam of the blades inches away from himself. Drake thrusted his blade a the brute missing by a hair. 'I was so close!' Drake thought to himself slashing at Yurt only to miss. 'His speed is incredible! I feel like I'm fighting in water compared to him.' Yurt dashes around not only avoiding strikes but planting a few on Drake. Drake turned his body ready to strike Yurt on his next pass but something was wrong. Yurt didn't pass and there was a sharp pain on his back. Drake collapsed onto the ground Yurt towering over him. "Looks like Drake was struck by surprise Yurt if Drake doesn't get up in the next 10 counts. He'll be out!" The announcer shouted. "C'mon Drake get up!" Alva shouted "Don't lose to this guy!" Quelaag yelled out.

Drake was on the verge of passing out but he saw a shadowy figure. "Get up." The voice sounded like multiple people speaking at once. "6...7...8!" Drake struggled but eventually got up staggering. "Ladies and gentlemen Drake won't go down so easily!" He looked at Ornstein who nodded Drake nodded back and his hand was engulfed in flame. Drake slammed his hand to his chest iron slowly traveling throughout his body. "Like that will help." Yurt dashed forward swinging his blades right at Drake's neck but an arm blocked Yurt's blades. "What the..." Yurt was cut off with a right hook that sent him to the ground. "For every strike you hit me with I'll return it ten fold!" Drake grabbed him by the neck and threw him with great power. "Lay a beating on him Drake!" Ciaran shouted out seeing Yurt slam into the ground. "That's it!" Yurt zipped around Drake chipping at his iron skin with each strike cutting deeper. Yurt cam around lifting both blades above his head slashing across his chest shattering the iron as if it were glass. Drake was knocked down onto the ground feeling the area he was struck. "Shit that really stings." Yurt dashed forward twirling through the air with his blades Drake grabbed his sword blocking the curved blades. "Kid if you just give up now I'll let you keep but your head." Drake delivered a kick to his stomach forcing Yurt off of him. Drake was about to activate ironflesh but he was interrupted by slashes up his stomach. He collapsed onto his knees spitting up blood through his helmet.

"Drake get up!" Ornstein shouted watching a defeated Drake. "Should've just given up all you'd lose is your head." Drake got back up swinging his blade but Yurt dodged the slow strikes by Drake. He twisted around Drake slashing behind his thighs through armor and muscle. Blood, armor, and muscle spewed on the ground causing a collective gasp from the crowd. Drake slammed onto his knees losing feeling in his legs Yurt approached him chuckling. Drake grabbed Yurt bringing himself slowly he could barely stand his legs shaking the inside of his thighs being opened up. He grabbed higher on Yurt bringing himself higher finally he got onto his feet but he couldn't stand falling down onto his back. "Do want to know something?" Yurt grabbed him by the collar pulling him in putting his head inside the opening of the blade. "There are hundreds, thousands, millions, billions of universes all are branching off this moment but no in a single one of them you live." Drake felt it deep inside he felt his soul burn. "Kid it doesn't matter what you do now you and your friends will lose." Drake couldn't hold it in the flames deep inside him started to become uncontrollable. "Do you know who I am...I'm-" A metallic hand covered in gold clutched his armor tightly claws sinking into his skin. "What the fuck!" Yurt dropped his blades from the pain on instinct he punch Drake in his head repeatedly. Drake's body started to morph golden armor moved over his body acting like a second skin. The armor covered his head Drake had transformed into a black dragon. The crowd errupted into a collective "What the fuck!" the battle was far from over. "I don't care who you are." Drake emitted a golden and black aura he put his arms in an x and threw them towards his sides emitting a dragon roar. Yurt was thrown back he landed next to his blades grabbing them and charged Drake. Drake blocked both blades kicking Yurt in his stomach sending him back once again.

"Damn it!" Yurt coughed up his own blood Drake approached him smashed his knuckles together a wave of fire started to head towards Yurt. "Shit!" Yurt rolled out the way dashing at Drake once again. Yurt slash Drake across his chest sparks flew into the air on of Yurt's blades broke in half the other was pushed in. "Fucker you broke my-" Drake hit Yurt in his side blood overflowing from his mouth. Drake gave Yurt a right hook to the bottom of his helmet folllowing up with a jab to his chest. He kneed Yurt in his stomach a large spike going through Yurt's stomach punching Yurt repeatedly his blood leaking from every crack there is. "You dirty bastard...nothing you do will change anything!" Drake sinks his claw into the helmet opening it and Yurts mouth wide open blood overflowing from his mouth. Yurt would die from choking on his own blood but that would be to easy Drake would make sure his last few moments were pure hell. "Nrrggh arrgh" Drake sucked in a large breath he put his head down shooting a beam of fire down Yurt's throat burning every thing below his neck. All he had left was what remained of his head Drake held it up in victory. "Drake wins!" A cloud of smoke covered Drake he morph back into his regular form back in his broken and bloody armor. Drake was dragged into the Team Souls area. "He's going to be fine." Gwynevere pointed a finger at him healing him to full health. "Thanks I needed that." Drake saw out his peripheral vision a man in full armor coming towards him the leader of Team Demons. "Grandfather?" The man scuffed at him folding his arms. "What I'm not your grandfather I'm the Slayer of Demons." Drake was confused his whole entire life he was told his father was a demon slayer. "But I was told-" "I'm 16 dude I don't even have a girlfriend." Drake was lied to he felt a burning hatred in his stomach now. "Look I just came to congratulate you on the match even though you killed someone on my team. I didn't like him much but I like everyone else on my team so if you kill them I'll be pissed off." He and Drake shook hands they had a hour break period for all three teams. He had to go check on his friends


	9. Soul vs Soul

Drake climbed up the bleachers he sat down next to his small group Alva, Quelaag, Seigmeyer, even Solaire and Gwyndolyn. "Good job Drake I thought you'd be dead but once again you've avoid the sweet embrace of death." Drake smirked at Gwyndolyn's remark he was ambushed by Darkling patting him on the back. "Drake you actually beat him you lived!" He rubbed his back forgetting Darkling's godly strength. "You wanna go chat up the other teams?" Drakling asked he also forgot the awkwardness of their bond. "Yeah sure let's head to Team Demons. He walked over to the Demons' area Brolaire popped onto his shoulder nudging his helmet. "Hey dude check out all these girls what I would give to have a human body. Oh shit on is coming towards you." A woman in a big witch hat approached him. "You're the guy that just fought Yurt nice job." He nodded. "Thank you the next match starts when?" She checked her watch. "Five minutes better get back to your side." Drake jogged back to his side as Brolaire appeared on his shoulder. "Hey dude some weird cosmic shits going on and my magic is messing up." Drake entered the bathroom and right into a stall. "I thought you're a figment of my imagination?" Brolaire shook his head. "No I'm a living breathing thing." He heard the buzzer go off so he ran out the bathroom.

"The next match: Darkling from Team Souls!" The camera focused on Darkling and she appeared on the large screen. "Vs Chester from Team Souls!" The crowd once again erupted in a collective gasp. "That's not fair they're on the same team!" Seigmeyer clears his throat pulling out the tournement rule book. "Rule 238 states that a team with a clear size advantage will have to go against their own team mates to even it out points don't toward or against them whether they win or lose." Darkling walked to the arena cracking her knuckles. Chester stood as if he were a statue not moving an inch. "3...2...1...FIGHT!" Darkling leapt forward cocking her fist back a trail of wind flowed from her fist as she moved. Chester just stood then he suddenly appeared behind her causing Darkling to slam into the ground. "Bullshit!" Darkling runs toward him once again throwing which he just steps from. "How are you doing that?" Darkling throws a combination of punches which he dodges effortlessly. "My turn." Darkling jolts in shock feeling a sharp pain in her side a needle pierced her hip. "How'd you-" Another one pierced the pressure point in her arm making it go limp. "Fuck!" "C'mon Darkling get out of there!" Drake yelled as another hit her this time in the chest. "Damn it!" The small trails of blood leaked onto her armor the small stinging pain wasn't all she felt from the needle. Chester kicked her hard in the chest sending her flying and colliding into the stone. Darkling errupted into a coughing fit feeling something break in her. "1...2...3..." Darkling attempted to stand but struggled.

Darkling slammed her fist into the ground. "Damn you!" Chester walked forward with pulling out a needle. "This guy is an ass who uses knitting needles as weapons?" Ornstein asked watching the match. "6...7...8..." Darkling finally got up putting her fist up Chester pulled out another needle. Darkling charged throwing a punch missing Chester he backed up slowly. Darkling's breathing slowed her mind went blank Chester threw another needle this time Darkling blocked. Chester ran towards her slashing her with a needle she threw a punch just missing Chester's face. "That was too close." Chester jumped a large distance back taking out another needle. 'Okay how about this time I can just keep throwing the needles. I don't know how many needles it takes until the nerve-" Darkling punched Chester in his face cracking his mask and sending him flying. His body twisted in the air and collided into the ground tumbling in the concrete. "Oh my shit...he just got knocked the fuck out! Chester is down for the count. 1...2...3..." Chester staggered up he pulled out another neddle. "I'd expect you to know this but doing the same shit twice doesn't won't work." Chester laughed slightly. "I'm not doing the same thing I'm mixing it up." Chester threw the needle hitting Darkling right in her wrist a small rope was attached to the back of the needle. "Come here!" He pulled her forward stabbed her she returned with a punch in his chest Chester recoiled in pain. Chester moved back then threw another needle before it hit her it split into three other needles piercing her stomach. Chester clenched his fist and thread attach the needles and his gloves he clenched again pulling her to him. He threw three red hot needles burying deep into her skin when she was in front of him he stabbed her with multiple needles. He held his hand out and his hand glowed red so did Darkling's chest. She dropped to her knees feeling a burning sensation deep inside as the light got more intense so did the burning. She screamed out in pain as an explosion of blood came from her chest and back. Darkling feel face down into her own blood.

"Darkling was hit with his ultimate attack she is down for the count and there is no way she can recover from that!" Darkling's blood spread across the arena as she desprately clung to her life. "Well it was fun while it lasted. You did get a few good hits on me I will admit." He flipped his needle and sat next to her. "Halftime!" The Announcer shouted letting Chester speak to Darkling. "You see these needles are no regular needles it's tipped with a deadly poison that shuts down parts of the body. Mainly it renders the victim's ability to use super attacks. Anyways These needles the red hots are dipped in the poison which requires a specia glove. When hit with the needle it'll burn not only you but your magika." Darkling used what little energy she could to grabbing a red hot needle without him knowing. "Well now I have to kill you don't worry I'll take good care of Drake for you. I know you couldn't." Darkling used all her energy throwing herself at Chester thrusting the needle through his neck. Chester choked on his own blood she grabbed his hand and placed it to his neck activating his attack. The needle exploded and Chester collapsed onto the ground. Darking picked and turned him around punching through his back and grabbed onto something. "Got it." She pulled out his spine along with his skull beating his corpse until it was a mass of pink flesh. "Darkling wins!" The med team came and picked her up.

Darkling was inside the ER watching the tv Drake and Alva walked in. "Hey you did good out there." Darkling smirked keeping her eyes on the tv. "Eventhough I got my ass kicked." Drake chuckled. "Were you asleep during my match I got my ass handed to me." The tv cut to the arena Announcers ready to tell everyone who'd participate next match. "Next match!" Team Souls and Team Blood appeared then the roster flashed faces of each member it stopped on Ornstein. "Ornstein from Team Souls vs..." It stopped on a zombie man? "Martyr Longarius from Team Blood!" Ornstein twirled his spear as Longarius did his scythe. The arena grew large pillars around them and both combatants emitted bright auras. "Fight!"

AN: sorry but a small part of the fight got cut out. Whether it was a save error or carelessness on my part I apologize.


	10. Getting rekt

Ornstien flipped multiple times dodging the crescent shaped energy blast sent from the Martyr. Ornstein took cover behind a pillar seeing Longarius slowly approach his area. 'I'm in pickle what to do hmmm...I got it!' Ornstein leapt high into the air darting down in front of Longarius he thrusted into Longarius with his spear. "Hahahahaha!" Ornstein looked up seeing the ghastly figure cackling he jumped back gaining large distance from him. The stadium went quiet everyone watched closely as the champions entered a stare off. Ornstein clutched his spear and dashed forward he and Longarius locked blades. 'He's more powerful than I thought.' Ornstein put a hand on the ground and kneeled he was putting his all into this attack. Ornstein flew at Longarius who assumed a defensive stance but Ornstein disappeared in front of him. Longarius jolts a coughs up a black substance seeing the blade that pierced his chest. Longarius howls and emits a black wave sending Ornstein off his feet into a pillar. "It seems ladies and gentlemen that the real battle is beginning!" Longarius swings his scythe almost catching Ornstein's head cutting into a pillar. Ornstein flipped over him thrusting at Longarius but was blocked by his sword. Longarius summons a skull exploding right in his face.

Ornstein was sent flying into the ground but got back up. "Gloves are off!" He flips his spear and begins a relentless assault against Longarius. Ornstein slashes Longarius across the chest he follows up by striking Longarius with the pommel of his spear. Longarius returns with a slash upwards lifting Ornstein into the air he recovers mid air but uses his energy to float up. Ornstein started to float down as he descended he performed his signature drill kick gaining speed and more force as he spun. He collided with Longarius cracking his neck and spine but Ornstein wasn't done yet. He directed all his soul energy into his hands and sent a large wave of lightning at Longarius. "There it's over." Longarius grabbed him by the neck from the smoke and choked out Ornstein. "Ornstein no!" Drake Yelled as a loud crack echoed throughout the arena. Ornstein collapsed as if he had no life left in him. "1...2...3...4..." Everyone watched waiting for him to get back up but he didn't. "8...9...10! Longarius wins by K.O!" Ciaran clenched her fist and her head dropped in anger. "Damn Ornstein I...fuck it!" She stormed off Drake and Solaire followed her.

They saw Ciaran facing a person around Ornstein's height but had more feminine features. "You've returned Artorias." She hugged him. "Nice to see you too but I don't want people to see me like this." Artorias was always cold but that's what Ciaran liked Ornstien was too kind. "You must be my new foster brother I heard about." He stated Drake nodded causing Artorias to laugh. "I've heard a lot about you I get the feeling you want a challenge?" He nodded. "Very well let's do this like men." Ciaran cringed and so did Solaire so he pulled Drake aside. "WHAT!" Solaire nodded assuring him it was true. "Next battle Artorias from Team Souls vs their choice!" Everyone beside Artorias was teleported to their sides and he stood alone. "I choose the guy that fought Ornstein." Longarius was teleported down and they had a stare off. "You hurt my friend. I'll kill you!" Artorias took of his helmet reveal short black hair and a very womanly face. "WAIT A SECOND HE'S A SHE?!" Artorias unsheathed her sword and twirled it. "Your move." Longarius summoned three skulls that flew right at her she dodged the effortlessly but they curved around coming behind her. She blocked the skulls with hers shield and charged Longarius head on. He swung his scythe only for it to be blocked he swung again to be blocked by her sword. Longarius backed off he may be a rotted corpse but he was still very smart. Artorias circled him then dashed slamming her greatshield into him she slashed up his chest . Longarius summoned skulls and they flew towards her what she didn't know was that three others descended from the ceiling. She blocked the skulls at once the skulls exploded and she flew into the ground. Artorias discarded her shield. Artorias grabbed her sword from the ground she got into her stance.

"Artorias is quite big headed Drake. She likes to do things on her own or her way." Ciaran complained watching her fight. "She seems to be okay." Artorias dodged the scythe it glowed red and Longarius leapt back and swung his scythe. Artorias contemplated blocking but it was too big of a risk. She rolled through the swing and slammed her blade into Longarius's leg. "That's a good hit!" The Announcer shouted Artorias blocked his blade she thrusted her sword into his stomach. "You're dead!" She smiled but when Longarius grabbed her by the neck the smile quickly faded. Longarius lifted her into the air Artorias sent her kick into his arm repeatedly until it broke. Artorias slashed him in the chest leaving a large mark Longarius made a noise that resembled a snicker. A red and black aura flowed from Longarius causing the ground to crack. Artorias rushed over ready to pierce him but he had differently. Longarius screamed and a redish- black waves of energy emmit from him Artorias was caught in the middle of it sending her flying. Artorias flew into the ground creating a crater Longarius shot up into the air sending rapid slashes from his scythe sending homing crescents into her. This explosion created an even bigger crater large clouds of smoke covered her up. "Umm...1...2...3..." Longarius slung his scythe over his shoulder but felt something a small black light was present in the smoke causing the Announcer to stop counting. Artorias darted out of the clouds striking Longarius hard he spewed a blackish-green liquid onto her arm. Artorias released a small energy wave sending him into the ground. She centered her hands to her chest creating a small dark orb it got bigger and bigger. She lifted it above her head since it was so big then chucked it at Longarius. "Choke on this you old cockslap!" Longarius just looked at the orb as it swallowed him whole Artorias wanted to make sure that her job was finished so she fired another orb. Creating a gigantic explosion leveling the whole arena when the smoke cleared Longarius just stood there. "Damn how did you survive that? Well I got something for you!" She unsheathe her blade dashed over then stabbed him through the chest her blade glowed purple and released a flurry of stabs. She spun around and lopped of his head she began to convulse and released a wave of abyssal energy. "The winner is Artorias from Team Souls!" The crowd went wild all sides.

"She beat Longarius Ornstein couldn't even do that!" People went over towards her but Drake remained. "Drake I've been looking for you." It was Quelaag followed by his other friends he also saw Gwyndolyn watching from afar. "That was a pretty sick fight." Alva stated and for the most part was right. "Yeah next fight is in a while we shou-" "Next fighter!" The screen went through the roster it landed on Team Souls and a mystery team. "Drake from Team Souls vs..." It landed on a big buff guy who obviously wasn't a teenager. "This just in we have a triple team battle spin that roster again." It spun selecting two other Team Souls members. "Vendrick and Alva from Team Soul vs Harkyn from the Mystery Team!" The other two members and Brolaire appeared as well. "Wait he's cheating disqualify him he has a fairy!" Siegmeyer stood up holding the rule book. "Actually rule 745 states that anyone who is connected with a Familiar is allowed to fight as long as both particpate and it cannot instantly kill." "Okay...3...2...1 FIGHT!"

AN: So the whole female Artorias isn't as random as you'd think. I got the idea from a friend and I having a conversation also I saw a picture of a female Artorias. I thought hey that's pretty good so I went with it. Also I wanted to bringg in a Mystery Team from other games to mix things up. Anyways I'll go back over this later.


	11. Triple team

Harkyn was a big brutish man he had a big flaming greatsword. "So what's the plan." Drake asked Vendrick just charged ahead. "Vendrick wait!" Harkyn spun around and send a crescent fire blast knocking Vendrick off his feet. "Vendrick you asshat!" Drake ran towards Harkyn swinging his blade at his head but Harkyn grabbed his arm. He lifted Drake above his head and slammed him into the ground then lifted him over and slammed him again. He stomped onto his back the applied more force sending Drake into the stone he sent his eyes on Alva. Alva to most wasn't combat ready he had absolutly no armor all he wore was his school clothes. Alva just stood there ignoring the cries of the crowd all he did was pull a blunt from his inside pocket. "Kid you aren't ready for this just give up?" Alva took out his lighter and lit the blunt. "When you look at me what do you see?" Harkyn laughed and slammed his blade into the ground. "Some junkie kid who might be on the end of this blade." "That's the problem you only see what you want to see. But me I can see everything." Alva took a hit sending smoke all around the arena Harkyn covered his nose in an attempt to not inhale the weed. He saw a black figure dash around in the smoke he felt an excruciating pain in his groin. It was a pain that got worse he felt something hitting his balls Harkyn threw his foot out hitting Alva in the process. "Fancy trick druggie but let's fight like men." Alva flashed him the piece sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke then appeared behind the man kicking him in the back of his head. Harkyn grabbed Alva's leg and through him into the ground he pulled out his greatsword ready to finish off Alva. Harkyn brought down his blade but was surprised when his met anothers. "I've got you."

Vendrick defended Alva and entering a clash with Harkyn. Vendrick kicked Harkyn off him allowing him to pull out his chime. "Soul wave!" He sent a deadly shockwave hitting Harkyn and sending the brute into a wall. Vendrick spun himself and hit Harkyn cutting through his chest armor. "I can't believe you've done this." "Soul wave!" Once again he blasted Harkyn away. "C'mon dude get up." Alva helped up Drake they observed the battle seeing Vendrick ultimately lose against Harykn. Alva sat Drake down against the wall he ran into the battle flipping over Harkyn sending a knee into the back of his head. Alva released a flurry of punches then fired fireballs from his blunt until dust engulfed half the arena. He charged up one final attack a forbbiden sun destroying half the arena the team mates regrouped. "Now you're just showing off." Drake commented the two turned their backs but Vendrick stayed. "Where's the body?" Harkyn leapt into the air bringing his blade onto Drake but Harkyn's blade stopped. "Brolaire!" Brolaire was in a small blue ball pushing Harkyn's blade Vendrick hit Harkyn in his arm cutting it halfway off. "Damn it!" Drake ironfleshed delivering iron punches then flames coursed through him he connected his fist to Harkyn's jaw. Vendrick stabbed Harkyn through his chest and sliced upwards Alva leapt into the air charging up a firey punch. He punched Harkyn right in his face snapping his neck and scorching his face. "Vendrick, Alva, and Drake win!"

They trio walked back to their bleachers Vendrick turned back to the others. "You two are pretty cool let me introduce you to my friend." Siegmeyer grabbed Alva and Drake by their shoulders. "Do you know who Vendrick is?" "Where'd you come from?" "Vendrick is the prince of Drangleic so all his other friends are lords in training." Siegmeyer began to push the both of them towards Vendrick and was awe struck when he met his group of friends. "Okay so these are my mates. The one on the left is Bran the Iron prince." "Fuck off!" Vendrick cleared his throat before naming his friends Bran just made this really awkward. "Any ways the one in the middle is Jaques the Sunken prince." "What's up?" "The one on the end is Winston the Ivory prince." He simply waved before they could enter in a casual conversation about blood sport the Annoucer spoke. "Alright Champions we've entered a rest period go and recover your strength."

Drake was fast asleep he started to shift back and forth which disrupted his dreaming state. This went on for a while until it broken him from his dreaming state Drake now fully awake turned his head to see someone intruding in his bed. "Gwyndolyn get out my bed." He was fully dead panned and all Gwyndolyn could do was smile. "Why?" "Because it's creepy and weird I'm technically your older brother." Drake shifted away from Gwyndolyn then started to feel warm breath on his neck. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He quietly exclaimed not wanting to wake anyone in the room. "You know that didn't stop the Easterns." "How do you know?" "Shiva told me." Drake ripped the covers from Gwyndolyn and cocooned himself in attempts to protect himself from a pushy Gwyndolyn. "Get out of my bed Gwyndolyn before I kill someone." "C'mon Drake Solaire won't let me sleep with him." If there weren't enough red flags going off then fifty more went off in his mind. "Wha-what?" "We've been sleeping with each other since we were five now he says I need to sleep on my own." He sighed in relief it wasn't as bad as he thought but it didn't stop the picture coming in his mind which he didn't completly mind. "If you let me sleep with you I won't right anymore fanfictions about you." She wrote fanfictions about him? "You wrote fanfictons about me?" "Of course I wrote fanfictions about everyone in graphic sexual detail. When I saw you almost kiss my brother I may have started a series with over 30k favs and follows." He didn't know how to react so he just tossed her some of the blanket. "Thank you." Gwyndolyn wrapped her arms around Drake tightly squeezing him no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove her. He drifted off to sleep not long after entering his dream once again. "Drake wake up this isn't the time to spoon with my sister! I need help I have a date!"

AN: Who is Solaire having a date with? Who's in the next match? Will Drake every have a meaningful relatiinship with anyone. Oh yeah and Siegmeyer. Find out next time in Darku soulsu: Prepare for class!


	12. Rek yourself

"Okay you can't mess this up. Remember don't rek yourself I think that's what he said." Solaire sat at the table watching the match just took place Team Souls have just taken their first loss against Team Demons. Leroy lost against Garl's sheer force which put Team Souls at a disadvantage since one of the strongest fighters is now out of the game. "Oh hello...I h-hadn't seen you there."

"Damn it Leroy!" Drake rushed to Leroy lifting the brutish undead up. "Chill out Drake I only have flesh wounds." Leroy's legs were broken and his breathing was very rugged it was quite clear he was in terrible pain. "I kill him I'll rip off his head and shit fire down his throat I'll-" "Next up Drake from Team Souls vs Norman from Team Blood." The two were teleported to the arena which transformed into the inside of a clock tower. "Now that we're sponsored we can create actually locations from your respective universes."

"Who would sponsor this?!" Siegmeyer asked.

"You'd be surprised who."

Meanwhile at Lordran High School

Ms. Izalith kicks her feet up onto her desk knocking off all the graded papers. "No more grading assignments, no more teaching class, no more Drake. It's amazing what so much disposable income can get you." She snapped her fingers lighting up a cigarette Dusk came in and sat on her desk. "Girl your not gonna believe what eye got us." "What?" Then from the doorway Havel slid in wearing nothing but his helmet and leggings showing off his abs on his helmet was a fireman's hat. "Did someone call for a rock?" And with a small thrust his abs popped out along with a very noticeable bulge in the confines of his leggings Dusk golf clapped however Izalith vomited in her vomit bucket. Her vomit bucket is for assignments, essays, or test so bad her insides hit the eject button and sends her meals prior through the face hole. This had to be a special kind of gross for her to vomit in the vomit bucket if it weren't an assignment. "Who put you up to this Dusk when I found out I gotta bone to pick with em!" "I gotta dragonbone right here mama!" Her desk was smashed in half by Havel's abnormally large dragon's tooth sending Izalith into a blind rage. "Everybody get out...NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Back at the clocktower

"3...2...1..FIGHT!" Both fighters charged one another until they crashed into each other creating a shockwave. Once the dust settled Drake had a hold of Norman's fist Draked threw his fist in return but Norman caught it. "Finally we get a rematch I've been waiting for! Now I can show you my true power!" Drake was forced off by Norman's power red lightning coursed around the Hunter's body. "Now I'm going to power up and show you my true form." Norman began to gather his energy and his bones shifted along with his limbs stretching out. "This is what true power looks like!" He began charging up for what felt like an hour and then he let out one last shriek louder than a new born banshee being thrown down a flight of stairs.

"This...this is my true power. My beast form time to throw in the towel kid."

"Don't you know better than to go into your final form into the first round?"

"Enough chatter! Now how about we give these people what they came for a fight!"

Norman pounced at Drake brandishing a grin showing his pointy sharp fangs. Drake jumped back Norman's claw missed him by a hair causing Drake to feel his helmet.

"Why the hell isn't Drake using that form?" Ciaran asked.

"He has something up his sleeve I know it." Ornstein responded.

Drake dashed over sending a flaming punch into the Hunter how ever his reflexes out classed the knight. "What?" Drake hopped back then shot forward into the air sending a kick into his head only to have it blocked. "My turn." The Hunter sent a clawed punch into Drake's stomach causing him to cough up blood but he stayed strong. Drake coated his arms in iron Norman dashed forward only to recieve a light jab. Drake connected his fist to the Hunter's jaw Norman roared forcing Drake off his feet. Norman flew forward plunging his claws deep into Drake and sent him flying with a strong kick. He got back up fully coating himself in ironflesh Norman rushed in sending a barrage of slashes shredding through the extra armor.

"Ornstein you're pupil is being destroyed." Artorias commented.

"It's okay he has a plan." Ornstein told them he himself wasn't sure if Drake had one or not.

Once the armor shattered Drake flew off into the ground. "You should just give up while you still can." Norman approached him licking his blood stained claws Drake got back up sending a flaming punch into him. He sent a barrage of fist but each one was blocked by the superior fighter. "Just stop." Norman struck him across the face knocking Drake down but not out. "Are you done yet?" Drake was out of breath he clutched his heart and thought to himself. 'Damn he's stronger than I thought...I need to fight more seriously.' Drake charged Norman once again he dodged his opponent's clawed fist following with a strong uppercut. Drake kicked from the side Norman dodged sending a fist into Drake's jaw then another into his stomach. Norman leapt high into the air locking both hands together crashing it into Drake's neck forcing his face into the ground. "You're a fool to think you'd win against someone with the power of a god!" Blood lightning coursed throughout Norman's fist. "Say your prayers!" Norman punched Drake directly in his spine once he made contact a bolt of crimson lightning struck the two. Once the dust settled a large crater took the place of Drake all that was visible of him was his hand.

"Drake!" Siegmeyer cried.

"Get up!" Alva shouted.

"No!" Solaire clenched his fist.

"Damn it kid!" Ciaran quietly exclaimed.

"I've failed him." Ornstien sulked.

"This can't be he can't lose..." Darkling denied what she saw.

"Husbando!" Gwyndolyn dropped her notebook.

The hand twitched and slowly the fingers moved until it formed a clutched fist. Drake pulled himself out embers danced around his body a large crack reveal the side of his face. "You think you're the only one with that type of power?" Drake flashed a smirk as the embers became more intense Norman became shocked he thought to himself. 'That was my most powerful attack...well I just try harder next time.' Golden armor coated himself but due to his wounds he couldn't hold his dragon form and he crashed into the ground.

"1...2...3...4!"

'Damn it! I can't move!"

"8...9...10! Drake is out that's another loss for Team Souls!"

The medic team loaded Drake onto a stretcher wheeling him into the emergency room.

"This just in we're entering the lightning round back to back matches! Next up is-"

To be continued


End file.
